F4 and a baby
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Goo Jun Pyo was at home. His wife and his sister had gone shopping but he was not alone. He had to babysit his nephew. But he had a problem. He did not know anything about children. So he decided to ask the F4 for some help. What kind of adventures would the child have under the care of the F4? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I don't own Boys Over Flowers

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, this time I want to share with you this story. At first it was a One Shot but because my readers (Spanish) liked it, I turned it into a two shot. I hope you enjoy it.

To my dear Jayjayzek, thank you.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"Aish! Where is everyone? What should I do? What should I do?"

Goo Jun Pyo, the Shin Hwa´s heir was walking around the room. That day, the Goo residence was empty, not even the servants were there because he gave them a free day.

A cry shook the place and the heir ruffled his hair, a little desperate.

"Please stop crying," he pleaded, while approaching the little boy who was on his bed. The one year old baby had been crying for almost two hours. "Soo Joon, stop," Jun Pyo tried to order the little boy but that only made him cried louder. And to make things worse, his wife was not answering her phone. He tried with his sister but she was not available too.

Jun Pyo could feel his anger escalating.

"Noona, why are you not answering? You are the one who made me babysit your child and you can´t answer a damn call!" His voice was louder than before that it scared his nephew. The little boy stopped his loud cries only to cry in silence. Jun Pyo noticed this so he decided to get closer to him but that only further scared the little boy. Guilt was what Jun Pyo felt.

That morning the young master granted all the servants a free day because he wanted to spend the day with his wife. Of course this didn't happen. His sister had ruined his plans. When Jun Hee heard about Jan Di having a free day, it took her only a second to show up at their house and asked Jan Di to spend the day together, shopping. Jan Di couldn't say no and before Jun Pyo could say what was happening, his sister was running off with Jan Di and leaving behind her son in Jun Pyo's arms.

"Take care of him!" Jun Hee said while driving out of his house's compound, leaving Jun Pyo speechless. It wasn't the first time that Jun Pyo had taken care of the child but it was the first time that he would have do it alone. Jan Di, who knew how to take care of the child, had been with him before. Now, being alone, he had no idea on what to do.

The boy was calmer now and so Jun Pyo took him into his arms. He looked at his uncle with curiosity and grabbed some of Jun Pyo's hair, hurting his uncle a little.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the heir, only to make his nephew cried again. "Think Jun Pyo. Think...Someone who can take care of children..." An idea suddenly came to him and so he immediately took his car keys and all the boy's things along.

He opened the car door only to notice that he couldn't just strap in the boy there. Luckily, his sister also gave him a baby car seat for the boy. So Goo Jun Pyo tried to fit it in the car. While he was working on the baby seat he left his nephew on the ground. It took him at least 30 minutes but he finally did it.

"Ready!" He said smiling. Then he turned to look at boy, only to discover that he was not beside him. Scared and worried, Jun Pyo searched for him. He also tried calling the boy's name but to no avail. Not long after, he found the little one in the garden, happily playing with dust. _"Well of course. He is a little boy. What do you expect?"_ Jun Pyo shook his head while smiling at the little boy.

"Yah! Stop playing. Come here," said Jun Pyo as if the child could understand him completely. "Soo Joon, I'm talking to you," he tried again but the boy paid no attention at all. "Aish, you can be my nephew but you are making me angry. What? You will not obey the great Jun Pyo?"

The boy, however, was in his own world, playing. Hence Jun Pyo had to take him into his arms and carried him. Unfortunately, he only made the child screamed angrily. Once in the car, he started to drive at high speed and reached his destination in less than 30 minutes. He was finally there. Not bothering to announce himself, he straight away opened the door.

.

.

.

So Yi Jeong decided to dedicate all day today to his next exhibition and so, was working on new pieces. Ga Eul had told him that she would be busy with some work and evaluations for her students. Therefore they decided to meet on some other days. It was a calm day. Jazz music filled the air and his fingers were dancing skillfully, creating a new masterpiece. He must be careful because even when he had recovered his hand artistically, sometimes, when he spent a lot of hours molding, his hand hurt. That was why he always had to do things slowly.

Peace could be felt on his studio, at least before someone stormed through the door. The potter was so surprised that he almost ruined his piece. Fortunately, after some fixing, he was able to recover it. Finally he stood up though still shocked.

"Goo Jun Pyo, what are you doing here?" asked Yi Jeong, surprised to see him with his nephew in his arms.

The curly-haired boy put the child on the floor and then looked at his friend.

"Yi Jeong, is Ga Eul here?" He made a quick scan through the place, looking for his friend's girlfriend.

"No…" Yi Jeong answered, a little insecure on giving Jun Pyo the information about his girlfriend. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Is it not obvious? Noona left me to babysit her son but I don't know anything about kids."

"This is not the first time you babysit him."

"It is the first time I'm taking care of him alone. So I was thinking, your girlfriend is a teacher and is a woman, so she must know something about taking care of any child."

"That´s a fact but she is not..." He didn't get to finish his sentence when they were interrupted by the sound of breaking vases. Yi Jeong immediately ran towards the sound and then he saw it. Some vases which were drying after Yi Jeong had painted them lied on the floor, broken. Soo Joon had grabbed the table cloth and pulled it and so, down came the vases. Yi Jeong did not have the time to be mad because the boy started to cry, petrifying him. There was some blood on Soo Joon's forehead.

"Goo Jun Pyo, let's go to the hospital and see Ji Hoo. Now!" The heir immediately carried his nephew and left the studio, followed by the young potter. Yi Jeong took his car keys without taking off his apron. On his way to the hospital, he tried and tried to call his girlfriend but she didn't answer. It was clear that Jun Pyo was not a good candidate to take care of Soo Joon. That was why he tried to reach Ga Eul again.

"Damn it!" He said after a voice indicated him to leave a voicemail. He then drove faster. Finally they arrived at the hospital where Ji Hoo was working.

.

.

.

The hospital was unusually calm. As always, there were a lot of activities: doctors checking the patients, nurses assisting the doctors... but even with those, the hospital was not so frenetic like any other days. Doctor Yoon Ji Hoo was on his way to the office after checking some patients. He had to write some reports and after that, he would be free for the day. All he wanted was nothing more but to have a quiet afternoon rest. It wasn't like he didn't like to sleep at some corridors around the hospital or in his office, but he missed his bed. Besides, it was early in the afternoon, so he was thinking of checking the Foundation and going through some papers to sign and donations that were waiting for him.

When he finished the report, he leaned backward against the chair, put his glasses away and let his mind wandered for a while. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the sweet melody coming from his computer. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at the photograph on his desk. It was a photo of Jun Pyo, Jan Di and him before his friend's wedding. The three of them were smiling. He remembered that day. As usual, Jun Pyo had appeared at his house without warning, dragged him into the former's car and then they had gone to Jan Di's house to get her. Together they drove off to the outskirts of the city with the purpose of enjoying a relaxing outing. He could get mad at Jun Pyo for sometimes it was too much to watch Jun Pyo and Jan Di being so in love. But that day, he was happy. They enjoyed their time together, shared laughs and had a good time. Of course they didn't miss the chance to take a picture to capture the moment and he was thankful for keeping that picture. He loved to have a little evidence of how after all the drama they went through, they were still friends.

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice all the chaos outside his office. The nurses and some doctors were enthralled, for at the hospital, it was not an everyday chance that they got to see the F2. Suddenly, the door slammed opened, scaring the doctor. When he took a look, he saw two of his best friends. At first, he gave them a surprised look that then turned into puzzlement. This was not the first time that his friends had visited him, so he shouldn't be too surprised at their rudeness. All of this happened within 20 seconds before he saw Jun Pyo carrying a little boy whom he knew too well: Jun Hee's son. He finally noticed the little injury on the boy's forehead and immediately told Jun Pyo to sit on the couch. He then called a nurse to bring him the medical kit to clean the injury.

Yi Jeong was still trying to call his girlfriend but to no avail. When he returned, Ji Hoo had started to treat the boy. Fortunately the injury wasn't too bad and luckily it would not leave a permanent mark, just a little scar. But he could see how worried Jun Pyo was. He looked pale and couldn't tear his eyes off of Soo Joon, scared if anything serious happened to his nephew.

"All done. It will not leave any mark," said the young doctor. "It's not necessary to stitch him." A sigh of relieve left Yi Jeong's and Jun Pyo's mouths. "Now, can you explain what happened?"

"It was my fault," Jun Pyo said. "I wasn´t watching him well enough. Soo Joon and I went to Yi Jeong's studio. Soo Joon pulled the table cloth with some vases on it and the vases fell off the table. We believe one hit his head. "

Ji Hoo looked at his friend for some moments.

"Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked.

"She is with Noona, they left me alone…I don't know how to babysit a child!" answered Jun Pyo.

"You should look for someone who knows how to take care of the child," was the response Ji Hoo gave him.

"I thought of that. That was why I went to Yi Jeong´s place. Ga Eul knows how to take care of children."

Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jeong, not saying anything and Yi Jeong answered his unspoken question.

"She is not with me, obviously, and she is not answering any of my calls."

"Goo Jun Pyo, we must leave him with someone who can take care of him. What about your parents?" suggested Ji Hoo.

"Traveling."

"Woo Bin´s sisters?" Ji Hoo tried hard not to roll his eyes after seeing his friends' surprised expressions, they hadn't thought about Woo Bin's sisters. However a little smile etched up his face. "How will it be when they have children?" wondered the doctor.

Not wasting any more precious time, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo ran out of his office. They were going to Woo Bin's mansion, for sure that was. Ji Hoo didn't follow them. Instead, he took off his robe and prepared to go home. But then he felt something pulling his jeans. Surprised, he looked down, only to find Soo Joon smiling and asking for some attention. Yoon Ji Hoo laughed and then kneeled down to the little boy.

"You have a very distracted uncle."

He shook his head and then was on his feet again. He lifted up the boy but his motorbike was not an appropriate mode of transportation for the little boy. Therefore, he called for his driver. Fifteen minutes later both of them were already in a minivan.

"To the Song Mansion please," he told the driver, who immediately drove off. Ji Hoo could see the surprise in the driver's eyes when the latter saw him with the little boy in his arms. "You are lucky Soo Joon. Your uncles would not let anything bad happen to you," said the doctor to the boy who was so engrossed in playing with a pen which Ji Hoo gave to him.

Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo arrived at the Song Mansion in record time. At the door waiting for them was Woo Bin who had been informed about the arrival of his friends.

"Yo yo my bros. What is the reason for you to come and visit me? These last few days all of you have been so busy," Prince Song complained. Even if he was the leader of the most important construction group and of course the mafia, Song Woo Bin lived for his friends and lately it had been impossible to spend some time with them. Jun Pyo was now a married man, Yi Jeong had an official girlfriend, and Ji Hoo spent most his time at the Hospital and the Foundation.

Yi Jeong, the closest friend to Woo Bin, greeted him first with a quick hug. Jun Pyo then did the same. He knew Woo Bin was right. He hadn't spent time with his friends these last few months.

"Woo Bin, I need your help," said Jun Pyo.

"What's wrong?" Immediately, the mafia's prince asked, worried. He sported a serious face. Woo Bin's mind started to work on different tactics and plans. Jun Pyo's face showed concern. Every time something was wrong, his friends would ask for his help. Sometimes they needed protection, on another, they needed information.

"Are your sisters here?" asked Jun Pyo.

All the things Woo Bin was thinking were frozen now. _"This man has lost his mind."_ he thought. Why would he look for his sisters?

"Why do you want to know?" Prince Song answered with a question.

"Aish, just answer my question." Jun Pyo replied, getting a little annoyed.

"Sorry bro, they have gone shopping…in France" was Woo Bin's answer.

"What can I do now?" Jun Pyo was beginning to feel hopeless and helpless.

"Now you answer my question. What do you want from them?" The Shin Hwa´s heir looked at him as if he was stupid or something. If he was honest to himself, Woo Bin was not on the mood to attend to Jun Pyo's attitude.

"Can't you see that my nephew...?" Jun Pyo stated.

Woo Bin's face was priceless. He was clearly confused. Yi Jeong, on the other hand, was shocked because he hadn't noticed a little detail.

"Where is he?" Jun Pyo said. He was panicking as Soo Joon was nowhere to be found.

"Did you leave him in the car?" Yi Jeong was incredulous. The three of them sprinted to the car, only to find it empty.

"Omo… where he is? Omo… I´m going to be killed. First Noona will kill me and then Jan Di will resurrect me only to kill me again," said Jun Pyo.

"Aish! Goo Jun Pyo!" said a freaked out Woo Bin. Then he took out his cell phone. "I want some men here, now!"

The men arrived in no time. Their boss had called for them. Also, they wondered what was going on. The boss' voice sounded very urgent.

"I need you to find Jun Pyo's nephew." The men's faces were blank for about five seconds before confusion and surprise sunk in. It was the least that someone could expect from them. They were hired into a Mafia group which meant their work consisted of protecting, fighting, finding information and sometimes… disposing of unwelcomed people. But never had they expected to take care of a child, so they thought.

In that precise moment, a car came into the scene and the chauffer came out and opened the door, letting out Ji Hoo with the boy in his arms. When the young doctor saw the scene in front of him, he was confused. Woo Bin's men were ready for action…but…Why?

"What is going on?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Soo Joon!" exclaimed Jun Pyo. He then ran to his friend and took the child.

"Goo Jun Pyo, you are the worst uncle on Earth, leaving him at the Hospital…" scolded Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin then turned to his men, their services were not needed anymore.

"And what are all those men doing here?" inquired the calmest of the F4.

"They were going to look for Jun Hee's son since his uncle is such a negligent uncle…" was Woo Bin answer. He gestured to Jun Pyo and then rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how take care of children!" repeated Jun Pyo in defense. The rest of the F4 could only laugh about the situation. Jun Pyo was helpless when it came to babysitting.

"Now, what's the plan?" The potter asked.

After failing to get hold of Ga Eul, Yi Jeong finally gave up and so the option of asking for her help was scratched out.

"Let´s go to the F4 lounge. At least there we can keep an eye on him and Jun Pyo will not lose his nephew again," Ji Hoo proposed. Everyone went to their cars and drove off, this time, not forgetting Soo Joon who was safe in Jun Pyo's car.

When they arrived at the F4 lounge they looked around with mixed feelings. Some years ago, this was a place where they could had some fun, where they planned who would be the next target and 'winner' of the red card. Back then, if someone told them that they would be very busy men or two of them would be in special relationships or one of them would be worried about his nephew, they would had laughed in his face and after that they would give the person a red card for saying stupid things.

In some way, having the four of them together was better because the ideas on how to entertain a child came easily. All tried to play with him. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin placed the boy on the pool table. Soo Joon crawled around the table, taking the balls and threw them on the pool table. The F2 could not stop laughing, imagining the boy playing for real.

"He will give us a hard time when he grows up and for sure he will be the winner," Woo Bin commented. Suddenly the boy started to cry. They exchanged look, afraid of what they had done to make the boy cry while the other two came closer to check what happened.

"What did you do?" asked Ji Hoo suspiciously.

"We didn't do anything" The red haired affirmed.

"Oh God! What's that smell?" The potter cried while pinching his nose shut. Ji Hoo's eyes widened, understanding the situation.

"Well Jun Pyo, hope you know how to change a diaper," said Ji Hoo, nonchalantly.

"What?" The other F3 cried in unison.

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo took some steps backwards while Jun Pyo had no idea on what to do. To their surprise, Song Woo Bin spoke up.

"Bring the baby's bag."

The heir followed his command and did what he was told but he was still clueless on what they should do.

"Do you remember Hae Min?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jeong.

"Yes, sexy but a little older for my taste," answered the potter. For Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo it wasn't a surprise that Woo Bin dated women older than them. The three of them watched Woo Bin's actions, still could not figure out what was going on. Jun Pyo gave him Soo Joon's bag.

"Well," Woo Bin said while placing the boy on the carpet and started to undress the boy. "She has a nephew. That was how I learned how to change diapers."

Ji Hoo started to laugh silently and Yi Jeong tried to keep his laugh inward but Jun Pyo couldn't hold his and started to laugh out loud and that made them cracked up and joined him in his laugh.

"Please stop laughing or you will be the ones who are changing the diaper," 'warned' Woo Bin. The F3 had to bit their lips in order not to let out any sound. It was hard. Just imagining the mafia prince changing diapers was already too much … and now… watching him? …Hilarious. That was something they will never forget.

Woo Bin continued to clean the little boy, put on a new diaper on the boy and then threw away the dirty diaper. He then held up Soo Joon and said, "There you go. All cleaned up." The little boy giggled happily.

"Woo Bin is full of surprises," stated Ji Hoo.

The rest of the afternoon was spent by taking care of the kid, watching out for him so that he would not get hurt again, controlling him and calming him down when necessary. They moved from one side of the lounge to another, following him, playing with him and putting away all the things that might be harmful.

They didn't notice the time but the four of them were now lying on the floor in different positions, half asleep, waiting patiently for Soo Joon to finally surrender to a sweet sleep. He hadn't taken a nap, so they were sure that the boy would sleep soundly.

Of course, Soo Joon wasn't the only one who was tired. As the F4 watched the boy, they, too, felt sleepy… Babysitting definitely wasn't an easy task.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Hee and Geum Jan Di entered the F4 lounge after Secretary Jung informed them of Jun Pyo's whereabouts. Chu Ga Eul was also with them. She had gone to buy some things with her mother earlier and had bumped into Jan Di and Jun Hee. After a lot of persuasion from her best friend and her sister-in-law, she decided to follow them. The three girls smiled seeing the scene in front of them.

Yoon Ji Hoo was in a sitting position, leaning against the couch and sleeping soundly. So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin were on the floor, their suits ruined and eyes closed. Then there was Jun Pyo who was on the floor too, but with his nephew on his chest. Both of them were so peaceful in their sleep. Jun Hee took out her phone and captured the sweet moment before they wake up.

Chu Ga Eul walked silently to wake up her boyfriend and Woo Bin. Yoon Ji Hoo heard some noise and immediately opened up his eyes. Finally, Goo Jun Pyo woke up when he felt somebody lifted up Soo Joon from his chest. It was his sister. Immediately she saw the little injury on her son's forehead. She knew something like this could happen but also, she knew she shouldn't worry about her son too much. Her brother was a little overprotective with his beloved ones and that included Soo Joon so she need not worry too much about her son.

"I'm sorry Noona."

"Don't worry about it. Kids are overactive. Just be careful next time."

"Next time?" The F4 cried, obviously now totally awake. The girls laughed at them. They could only imagine how funny it would be watching the F4 babysitting the baby.

.

.

.

Goo Jun Hee arrived at her house. She was so exhausted but also happy that she got to spend some time with her sister-in-law. Besides, his brother had given her son some of his time. When she left the boy on his tiny bed, she smiled warmly. The F4 were no longer those arrogant and spoiled kids.

She remembered how her brother acted like a little kid only because Jan Di had left him. Also, she remembered Yi Jeong, reprimanding his girlfriend for not answering her phone. Ji Hoo smiled, watching his friends, and Woo Bin had talked to Jun Pyo about the advantages of providing Soo Joon a bodyguard or two. No, Jun Hee did not have only one brother. She had four. She then felt two arms hugged her from behind. It was true that her marriage was a disaster for years. But when her father went into coma, her husband became a great support and he had helped her a lot. It wasn´t easy, but they worked out their relationship day by day. At first they felt comfort and then they started to care for the other and finally they had felt affection.

"What happened to my son?" inquired Han Kang as he watched his sleeping child.

"A little accident."

"Next time we should leave him with a nanny," he stated. Jun Hee turned around to look at him.

"My brother loves him. There's no one better to take care of you when your parents are away," she replied. Han Kang couldn't fight against his wife argument.

"Ok. But he should be more careful." After that he led his wife to their bedroom. It would be better if they went to sleep.

 _"_ _When the F4 have children, the children will be the luckiest children in the world_. _"_ Jun Hee thought before she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

-THE END-

.

.

.

I hope you like it. See you soon!

Cari


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Disclamer:** I don't own Boys Over Flowers

 **A/N.** So, this was a One Shot but it turned into a two shot because the people who read it on Spanish like it very much. Thanks for your reviews and support!

.

.

.

So Yi Jeong was not a Casanova anymore. Behind those charming smiles, he had always hidden pain and fear. Pain, for not having a lovely family and fear to love and destroy that person. But those feelings had begun to dissipate slowly. Now he had other fears but they were fears that he could manage better. One of his new fears was that something could happen to the little girl he had in his arms right now.

"Yu Min," said the potter to the girl who was laughing happily while her uncle smiled at her and made some funny faces so she could laugh more. "Who is the little spoiled girl?" He kept saying as he kept lifting her higher.

"Are you sure you can take care of her, Yi Jeong?" asked the eldest So.

"Please Hyung. Your little angel will be safe with me," answered the younger one.

"We will come back in no time if you need something. You can always call us or maybe you can call …" said Il Hyun's wife to Yi Jeong.

"Hey a little trust here, Eun Jae," he answered his sister-in-law and gave her a warm smile. It was true. Eun Jae would always be his first love but his heart now belonged to someone else.

"Please take care of her," said his brother after saying goodbye. Eun Jae gave him a last look and finally she was out of the studio.

"Today Yi Jeong Samchon will take care of you. Don't worry. We will have a lot of fun." He decided to bring the girl to the hall. He put her on the couch and placed a blanket on the floor. He also put some toys on the blanket. Then, he sat the girl on the blanket and she started to play with her toys. Yi Jeong joined her and started to take her dolls and some toys. Then he made some funny noises or strange voices. The girl could not stop laughing and throwing her arms up and down. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Yes? Oh hal-abeoji…yes. I have been working on it but haven't finished ...What? hal-abeoji, that is two days from now, but…OK, OK, araso."

The young So ended his call, a little upset. A France Museum had asked him to make a special piece for them and a special exhibition. Of course he had accepted, it was a good way to make his work known to more people. When he was out of the country, So Yi Jeong's name was well known by a lot of people in Europe. When his hal-abeoji first received the call from the Museum, they wanted the piece to be sent next week. And now, they changed their mind and wanted the piece soon? Yi Jeong massaged his temple. That left him with only two more days. The piece was in the kiln and it would be ready in two hours, but he then had to paint it and add in some special decorations. To be honest he would not be able to finish if he continued the next day. He had two hours to find someone who can take care of his niece. His parents were not an option, Eun Jae's parents were in Japan and Jun Hee was in Busan with her husband for some business.

He had only a few options. He decided on the first and immediately went to his car with all the necessary things for the little girl. Luckily, he knew how to put the baby car seat in the car. In less than 10 minutes he was on his way. He arrived at a middle class residential area and parked the car in front of a simple building. He didn't think it was an ideal place to live in but it wasn't as bad as some areas in Seoul.

He took his niece who was trying to get her uncle's attention in his arms. Then he went to the elevator and pushed the third floor button. Before the doors could close, a young girl, maybe in her 20s, entered the elevator. She was beautiful. That, he won't deny. He felt how her eyes never left him. He started to feel uncomfortable. The Casanova feeling uncomfortable by the attention of a young lady? Yes, it was not normal but it was happening. He let out a relieve sigh when the elevator arrived at the third floor. Quickly, he went to the little apartment he knew very well and rang the bell. Even though he had the code to the door, respect told him to call first. There was no answer. No one opened the door and no sound could be heard from the apartment. He decided to get in and left the little girl on the couch. There was no activity in the kitchen or the hall. He then decided to check in the little bedroom and opened the door.

The ex-Casanova couldn't hide a smile before the vision in front of him. A young girl was sleeping peacefully on her bed. He went closer her to wake her up but then noticed that something was wrong. She looked like she had fallen asleep in an instant. She didn't even change her clothes.

"Ga Eul?" He called her in a calm voice but the girl didn't answer. Worried, he went even closer. To his surprise, she was pale but her cheeks were red. He put a finger on her forehead and confirmed his suspicions. She had fever. "Ga Eul," he softly called, sitting beside her. The girl tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Her body felt heavy. "Ga Eul, please wake up." He repeated, worry evident in his voice. Finally the girl opened her eyes.

"Yi Jeong?"

"What's wrong Ga Eul?"

"I don't feel very well."

"Did you go to the doctor?" She shook her head. "Aish," he said. Then he took out his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Yes?" was the answer on the other side of the line.

"Ji Hoo, are you at the Hospital?"

"No, I´m at home. I left the Hospital early." When Yi Jeong heard that, he felt a little guilty for what he was about to ask.

"Ji Hoo, I'm sorry but I need a favor."

"What is it?" The young doctor could tell that his rest would have to wait.

"It's Ga Eul. I'm at her house and she has fever but I don't know exactly what is wrong with her." Ji Hoo could tell that Yi Jeong was very worried and so, he answered immediately.

"Bring her to my house. I have all we could need here."

"Thanks and please don't tell Jan Di about it. We don't want to worry her."

"Don't worry and besides, she is at the Hospital."

"OK, thank you."

When he finished his call he couldn't think very clearly. He took Ga Eul in his arms and walked faster to get out of the apartment. But then, a little babbling stopped him. It was his niece. _"I can't leave her here while I carry Ga Eul to the car but I can't also leave her in the car_. _"_ An idea then came to him. He put his girlfriend on the couch and tried to gain her reaction. The young woman was more conscious this time, and when she felt little hands on her arm, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yi Jeong?" she said. "Is that Yu Min?"

"Yes. Listen to me Ga Eul. I need you to lean on my back and hold on tight."

"Are you crazy?" she answered in a whisper.

"No, please, I need us to get into Ji Hoo's."

"But…"

"Chu Ga Eul!"

Surprised by his angry voice, she decided it would be better idea to do as he wanted. She leaned onto his back, holding him tight and felt how her boyfriend inclined forward a little.

The potter was out of the apartment with his girlfriend on his back and his niece in his arms. He did not know how he could close the door since he was carrying all the baby stuff too. He walked to the elevator lobby and when the doors opened, a lady in her 50s was waiting in front of the elevator. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. It was not an every day's occurrence, seeing a very handsome young man carrying a cute young lady and a little girl.

When he went out of the elevator, he almost ran to the car. It was so difficult but he managed to put his girlfriend and his niece in the car. When they were ready, he quickly drove off to Ji Hoo's. When they arrived he had to do the same as before: his niece in his arms and his girlfriend on his back. Ji Hoo opened the door and helped his friends when he realized the situation. He took the little girl instructed Yi Jeong to take his girlfriend to the guest room. Ji Hoo left the little girl in the hall and went to check up on Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong decided that it would be a good idea to give them some privacy and also checked up on his niece. He was playing with her when someone entered the house.

"Yo! Ji Hoo, let´s go eat…Yi Jeong?"

"Yah! Woo Bin, I thought you were so busy today," said the potter.

"Tsk, the busy one is you. I asked you to go out and have dinner and what was your answer? "I´m sorry. I can´t but I'll see you on another day." and look at you, I found you in Ji Hoo's with your niece…" It was until that moment that he noticed that his friend has his niece in his arms. "Oh! It is little Yu Min, how are you princess?" The little girl smiled and then extended her arms to him, asking the Prince Song to carry her. The young man didn't object. They spent more time with Jun Hee's son but the few opportunities they had to see her, they spoiled her. Besides she was quieter than Soo Joon.

"That's why I couldn't see you. My brother left me babysitting his little girl."

"But if hyung leave you to take care of her, what are you doing here?"

At that moment the young doctor came out of the guest room.

"What is wrong with her?" asked the one with black hair.

"She has an infection in her throat, a strong one. I've already given her some medication and she only needs to rest. She´ll be fine."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Prince Song asked.

"Ga Eul," answered Ji Hoo.

"Oh! What happened to little Ga Eul?" Woo Bin said, purposely making his best friend a little mad. Yi Jeong hated it when Woo Bin called her like that.

"She is sick. Good thing you had gone to see her but now I want you to explain to me. What was she doing with your niece? Yu Min is still little, Yi Jeong, and it's easier for her to get sick. It isn't the right time for you and Ga Eul to play parents," Ji Hoo reprimanded. Prince Song let escape a big laugh and soon the little girl was laughing too. Of course her uncle wanted to punch Woo Bin.

"I wanted her to take care of Yu Min. I have to deliver a piece in two days and I don't think I can finish it if I do it tomorrow," said the potter.

"So why did you agree to take care of her?" was Woo Bin question.

"My grandfather called me after I agreed to take care of Yu Min," answered Yi Jeong.

"What will happen if you don't deliver the piece in time?" Ji Hoo said.

"I will lose the chance to join an exhibition in France," said Yi Jeong.

"Well that only leaves us with one option," said Prince Song.

"Which one?" asked Yi Jeong.

"I will take care of her," said Woo Bin. "What? Don´t look at me like that. I´m capable of doing it. Now go to your studio and I will join you later." Woo Bin put his hands on his hips as he ordered Yi Jeong.

"What about Ga Eul?" asked the potter.

"Until she is awake, you can't do anything. When she wakes up I will bring her to your studio," promised Ji Hoo.

"I…I…OK," said Yi Jeong. He had no other choices. He then left Ji Hoo's house, with Woo Bin behind him. Yi Jeong gave Woo Bin all of Yu Min's stuff and left for his studio. The piece was almost ready to be taken out of the kiln.

"Where will you take her?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Don't worry. I am just going to take her for a walk. See you at Yi Jeong' studio." The young doctor nodded although not so convinced with Woo Bin's answer but there were no other choices.

Song Woo Bin took the girl to the park and walked with her in his arms, enjoying the day. He was a little tired so he sat down on a nearby bench. The little girl started to feel tired too and she closed her eyes.

"Well at least you are quieter than Soo Joon," he said. After a few minutes a young lady approached him. She was sexy to Woo Bin's eyes. She sat next to him.

"What beautiful girl," said the young lady. Yes, she was hot. When he looked at her she returned a flirting look and a playful smile.

"Of course she is beautiful," said Woo Bin.

"Surely, and with a handsome Appa…"

"Her Appa is not as handsome as I am."

"So, she is not your daughter?" she said with a seductive hopeful voice.

"No, she is my niece." He had always considered the F4's families as his too. Yi Jeong's brother was like his own and that meant Yu Min was like his own niece.

"She is so lucky, to have a handsome and thoughtful uncle," she said with a sweet voice.

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

Woo Bin and the young lady exchanged more words as well as a lot of looks, looks that were very promising that he didn't notice how Yu Min was waking up slowly.

For a two year old, she was a little possessive with the attention her uncles gave her. She didn't get to see them very often but she always asked for their attention. She could tolerate Jan Di and Ga Eul and that was because the girls also showered her with attention. So when she woke up and saw her Woo Bin Samchon giving that girl some attention, the little girl started to cry.

"Hey, hey, shh shh shh," Immediately Woo Bin's attention went to her. "What's wrong princess?" he asked.

"Maybe I can carry her," said the girl in order to get the attention of the Prince Song back.

"Yes…sure." But the little girl pulled her extensions and in an instant the young lady gave her back to Woo Bin. She then stood up and left without even saying goodbye to Woo Bin. Yu Min giggled and Woo Bin followed.

"Wow! So little, but you can already scare some girls." Then, he lifted up the little girl and decided it was time to go. When he arrived at Yi Jeong's studio, Jun Pyo was also there.

"I came to ask him a favor but it seems like he is busy," said Jun Pyo Then, the two of them watched how the potter was very focused on painting the piece. It was beautiful. "I want him to ask Ga Eul to convince Jan Di so that we can go on a trip."

"Since when do you ask before going?"

"Since Jan Di gave me a cold treatment if I don't ask before."

While waiting for Yi Jeong to finish his work, both of them decided to play with Yu Min. Then, the little girl took some clay and pressed it in her tiny hand. The boys looked at her, fascinated, until she took a handful of clay and threw it at them. It splattered on Jun Pyo's face.

"Yah!" cried the Shinhwa heir.

"I think she doesn't like you," commented Woo Bin.

"Aish. Why does she have to be so bad mannered? I'm the great Jun Pyo! She should respect me." Woo Bin laughed out loud at his friend's complaint. Jun Pyo would never change, that was why he felt that everyone should show him respect.

Nevertheless, they continued to play with her until the little girl started to cry.

"Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong said. "Can you please you give her something to eat?"

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo decided to follow their friend's instructions. Yi Jeong had to finish the vase. They opened her bag and found some food for her. She required another kind of food than Soo Joon. Woo Bin opened a small bottle of apple puree. Woo Bin put her on his lap and Jun Pyo fed her the food. But Yu Min pushed away the spoon.

"Just eat it," said Jun Pyo. "I don't think it is bad." He took the spoon and tried some. "Interesting," he said and took another spoonful of apple puree.

"Goo Jun Pyo, stop eating the girl's food," scolded Woo Bin.

"But it is good and she doesn't want it," was Jun Pyo's simple answer.

The little girl, seeing how Jun Pyo was enjoying her food, tried to take the spoon from him. Jun Pyo gave the spoon to her and she finally ate everything. Then they turned on the television and made themselves comfortable. Some moments later, the door opened, revealing Ji Hoo, helping Ga Eul to walk. She looked a little weak. Yi Jeong noticed them and quickly approached them to help his girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?" he gently asked.

"Better," she said with a weak voice.

"She still needs some rest," was Ji Hoo's comment.

Yi Jeong nodded to Ji Hoo's words and took his girlfriend to his bedroom where she could rest.

"Yi Jeong, I've already told you this studio it is not a safe place for children," reminded the girl with some difficulties. After Soo Joon's incident, she had explained to her boyfriend why the studio was a very dangerous place for children.

"Don't worry about it…nothing will happen…" At that precise moment, they heard something from downstairs "Please stay here and rest," he ordered her. He then quickly left to check out on what had happened. When he arrived at the hall, he saw one vase was broken and Jun Pyo was bleeding on one hand. Woo Bin was on the floor with Yu Min.

"What happened?" Yi Jeong's voice showed how worried he was.

"Your niece tried to take the vase, but I couldn't save it. It fell. "

Ji Hoo arrived with a first aid kit and helped Jun Pyo with the cut. Yi Jeong shook his head, the F4 were not good nannies. Soo Joon and Yu Min were a perfect example of that.

When they finished disposing the broken vase and cleaning the place, the rest of the F4 stayed in the hall watching a princess movie while Yi Jeong finished his vase. After putting on the last details, he asked two men from the Museum to come and collect the vase and leave it to dry at the Museum. The studio was definitely not a good option for it at that moment. When he entered the hall, his niece was watching the movie but his friends were fast asleep. He chuckled at the precious sight in front of him. He then woke them up and thanked them. They left almost immediately; they had a lot of things to take care, family, and business. After that he tried to make his niece go to sleep but she was too happy enjoying the movie.

Ga Eul woke up. She realized that it was night but her boyfriend was not in the room. It wasn't the first time that she had stayed at Yi Jeong's so she went downstairs to look for him. When she arrived at the hall she discovered that the young potter was sleeping on the couch with his niece. She looked for a blanket and covered them, but her boyfriend woke up at the feel of the blanket.

"Did you finish the vase?" she asked in a low voice, sitting beside him. Yi Jeong tried not to move. He didn't want to wake up his niece.

"Yes."

"What was your inspiration this time?" she further asked. He smiled and then looked at the little girl. Ga Eul understood. Both talked a little and then watched a movie. They didn't know when they fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning, Eun Jae and her husband entered Yi Jeong' studio. They didn't hear anything, so they looked for the young potter. When they found him, smiles etched up on their faces. Yi Jeong had Yu Min on his chest and his girlfriend leaned against his shoulder, and he was holding them, protecting them.

"Maybe our little girl will have a cousin soon for play with," commented the eldest So.

"Maybe, it is just matter of time," was his wife's answer.

So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo and Goo Jun Pyo were definitely not kids anymore. They will start their own families soon and they will be very good and protective parents. But for the moment they were happy just taking care of their niece and nephew.

 **THE END**

A/N: Thank you for reading! See you soon!

Cari


End file.
